Various legislative and manufacturer's requirements have created a need for passenger car engine lubricants that exhibit reduced amounts of chlorine, sulfur and phosphorus as well as exhibiting reduced volatility. The drive toward reduced chlorine is due to health and environmental concerns associated with disposal of used oils. Increasingly tighter emissions requirements have stimulated research into the effect of the lubricating oil on catalyst efficiency and durability. Results of this research indicate that reduction of sulfur and phosphorus in the oil will improve catalyst durability and efficiency. Improved volatility of the lubricating oil results in greater durability of fuel economy benefits from the lubricant. A second benefit of improved volatility is the increase in the capability of the lubricant for extended drain.